I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cutting tools and, more particularly, to a rotary cutting tool.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of previously known rotary cutting tools in which a cutting insert or blade is secured to one end of an elongated body. The body in turn is adapted to be rotatably driven about its axis by a rotary drive machine. In addition, a number of these previously known rotary cutting tools have cutting inserts which are detachably secured to one end of the body.
One disadvantage of the previously known cutting tools with detachable inserts is that it is difficult to properly align the cutting insert to a predetermined position with respect to the body. An improperly aligned cutting insert causes the cutting tool to drill or bore a hole other than its intended size.